It is generally well-known that it is easy to attain unauthorized entry through a pair of adjacent panic doors provided with crash bars. Thus, unauthorized entry can be achieved by inserting a wire hook through the gap between the meeting stiles, the wire hook then being maneuvered in such a manner as to engage the crash bar so it can be depressed. In order to prevent unauthorized entry padlock chains are often wound through the crash bars. While chaining prevents the doors from being opened, it is a serious violation of fire and other safety codes. Not only are the building's occupants in danger in the case of fire, but the owner or manager of the building can be fined and in some cases even jailed for the employment of such chains. It is also possible to make the paired panic doors relatively secure by providing a removable plate which is secured to the swinging stile of one door and which extends across the gap to lie against the swinging stile of the other door. The use of such plates generally do not meet with the fire and safety codes as it is necessary to open one door before the other door can be opened. While banks of single panic doors are relatively secure and meet various fire and safety codes, they seriously impede traffic flow and also eliminate the possibility of moving large objects through the entrance.
Various sealing devices are known in the prior art and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,531 and 3,653,155 are considered to be representative of the prior art. Both of these Patents disclose relatively complex structures which include at least one pivoted sealing member. Another form of security device is known as the Kawneer "Panic Guard" Entrance, this employing a retracting bar that closes the gap between adjacent panic doors for the full height of the entrance. This structure has the disadvantage in that special purpose stiles are required, and is also relatively complex. Alternatively, a security bolt assembly may be provided such as the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,788. Obviously, when such a bolt is closed the doors are generally not in compliance with fire and safety codes.